


我们的小世界

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 29





	我们的小世界

不过午后两三点的光景，天色就阴沉得可怕。乌云密布空气窒闷，是要下雨了吗？

蕾伊抱紧怀里的衣服又望了眼天空。她想，是不是应该给世勋打电话提醒他当心淋雨？还是直接送伞去几条街以外的工厂？不了，如果真的去，世勋会生气的。她现在是个大肚婆，不方便走太远，上次就因为擅自提重物回家惹世勋生了好久的气。虽然努力证明怀孕并不会影响日常生活，但一年前的流产经历让这个小家好久没走出阴影，如今她又有了孩子，世勋成日提心吊胆。

怀孕初期，哪怕是上厕所这种小事，世勋也执拗地要用抱的方法抱着蕾伊去；至于蔬果米面以及日常生活用品，全部由年轻的爸爸在下班路上带回来。蕾伊偶尔会抱怨自己又不是残废，不必这样紧张，世勋当即垮下脸，一字一句说：我是男人，是你的男人，这是我必须做的。严肃得不像刚满十九岁。

年轻爸爸的手掌抚过蕾伊圆滚滚的肚子，小家伙隔着肚皮和爸爸打招呼。咚，咚咚，调皮地蹬腿。

宝宝太皮了，也不知道像谁。

世勋每晚都要贴着蕾伊的肚皮听这些细微响动，遇上宝宝踢肚皮的情况，他往往是瘪着嘴抱怨，然后故作凶狠呲着两颗虎牙说：“不许欺负你妈妈，只有我能欺负。”

幼稚言谈换来蕾伊的笑骂，槌打着宽阔肩膀笑世勋是个幼稚小鬼。年轻的父母闹着滚做一团，又轻柔地接吻，轻柔地爱抚对方。世勋抱起蕾伊将她抱在自己怀里，下体硬热的奇怪摩擦着花穴外面，汁水流出来濡湿耻毛，好烫，热得让全身肌肤都发烫。蕾伊咬着下嘴唇发出阵阵闷哼，双手攀紧面前那副宽肩，小幅度晃动腰部。

“嗯……勋勋……”

她想被爱人填满，又害怕身体笨重会让爱人吃力，只好趴下来用嘴巴吃进那根东西。

怀孕九个月以来甚少有情事——上一个孩子没了正是因为他们不懂节制。

年轻的身体总是充满欲望，恨不能拥有对方的全部，或者把自己彻底献祭给彼此。

不用工作的日子里，蕾伊和世勋躲在他们的小公寓不停不歇的做爱。呻吟尖叫，酣畅淋漓，两具年轻美好身体像交配中的两条蛇，紧紧纠缠着。

世勋力气太大了，下面那根东西也粗壮，钝重地撞击蕾伊紧致水多的肉壁。硬胀龟头破开一圈圈软肉，直直顶进了子宫，然后射出大股大股的精液。

蕾伊迷醉地抚摸着小腹，肚子里鼓胀，怕是被精液填得满满的，连缝隙里都是乳白色的黏稠液体。

一次结束，他们休息一会儿再说一会儿情话。情话引得心底欲望再度苏醒。蕾伊翻身跨坐在世勋身上，撸动几下粗大的性器官便抬起屁股一寸一寸吃进去。她双手撑着世勋的胸骨，鼓鼓胀胀的阴部与世勋的鼠蹊紧密相贴。她画圈一般晃动着屁股，可她被世勋伺候惯了，没几下就懒得再动。

蕾伊趴在世勋胸口，哼哼唧唧撒娇，说好累，说世勋太大了，要撑坏她了，于是被扶起又被抱进怀里。世勋有力的手攥紧她两只手腕骨固定在背后；世勋咬着她的乳肉，吸得啧啧作响；世勋狠厉地向上顶胯，胯骨撞着圆圆翘翘的屁股直发颤。

啪，世勋一巴掌扇红了蕾伊的屁股。年轻的小妻子故意耍娇蛮故意不讲理，哭闹着说世勋不爱她了，挣扎着要走开。

比小妻子更不讲理的新婚丈夫才不会放过，他放倒这具柔软身躯，用指尖扒开花朵似的穴口，粗大性器官凶猛地抽插肏干。汁水四溅，穴里发出淫靡水声，又因为抽插动作被挤出来，流到床单上。

蕾伊真的哭闹起来了，求世勋慢点，别这么狠，她要被干坏了。

身上的男人俯身亲吻她，舌头温柔舔着她的的耳朵，“怎么可能……我又不是不知道姐姐的小穴多厉害……”说着，猛地干进深处，蕾伊哆嗦着潮吹了。

那段时日对蕾伊来说实在欲罢不能，世勋的身体是迷魂药，迷得她晕头转向。

如今也并非不快乐，但总要操心肚子里的小家伙，年轻的小夫妻不得不束手束脚，仅仅是用嘴巴和手满足无处安放的欲望。然而隔靴搔痒，心啊身体啊还是空虚得要命。

像现在这样，现在只是给世勋口交而已，蕾伊下面就湿透了。世勋仍温柔地看着她，轻轻抚摸她一头的黑色软发。

怀孕后，蕾伊剪短头发，烫了发根，是成熟却泛着可爱气息的鲍勃头。从未剪得这样短，蕾伊看着镜子里的世勋，羞涩地问爱人自己好不好看。镜子里的月牙眼睛弯起来，世勋的双唇亲吻着蕾伊发顶，夸奖道，好看，全世界你最好看。

“蕾伊好漂亮……”世勋这会儿又说了，低头望着蕾伊，“全世界蕾伊最漂亮。”

嘴里含着的东西太大了，蕾伊嘴角发酸，可怜巴巴望着她的小丈夫。世勋将她扶起，调转方向从背后虚虚搂住腰肢，肉棒贴着外阴部位来回磨蹭，害得花穴里像洪水泛滥，越流越多了。

世勋一手托着蕾伊巨大的肚子，轻轻拍了拍，“想提前见爸爸吗？”

表面跟宝宝说话，实则一字一句都说给蕾伊听。

年轻的小妻子心知肚明，她黏糊糊答：“想……”一边说，一边伸手去下面抚弄肉棒表皮的青筋，感受性器官因得不到满足而不停跳动。她淫性大作，缩了缩花穴挤出好多汁水。

世勋却仍然坐怀不乱，慢吞吞问：“是宝宝想，还是——”啊呜，虎牙咬住圆润肩头，害蕾伊细细打着哆嗦，“还是妈妈想？”

难耐的性欲困扰着蕾伊，世勋不进去，吊胃口一般只摩擦肉洞口。她语无伦次，一会儿说妈妈一会儿又念叨勋勋，更主动趴下来，手伸向后方握住肉棒就要往身体里送。然而手脚瘫软没有力气，下面又好湿，肉棒怎么都进不去，蕾伊急了，回头嗔怪地瞪了一眼世勋。往日娇蛮大小姐模样在此刻展现得淋漓尽致。

世勋终于肯靠过来，弯下身虚虚趴在蕾伊后背，接着分开五根白净手指十指相扣，胀大的龟头蹭了蹭穴口便挺了进去。

“啊……唔……”蕾伊像只小猫，淫性大作的小淫猫，扭动身子勾引身后人，“勋……勋勋……”

“姐姐……我在……”

肚子里有他们的宝宝，世勋不敢进去太深，却又想得到更多，他只好发泄一般揉捏蕾伊的乳肉。

由于怀孕，一对原就饱满的乳肉又大了两个罩杯，以前还能勉强用一只手握住，现在，握不住的白软皮肉从世勋指缝间溢出，青色血管蜿蜒在肌肤上，再捏一捏，指缝间便潮湿一片，蕾伊溢奶了。

世勋的心跳都听了半拍，胯下粗大器官更是胀大了足足一圈。

“好、好大……”

“是姐姐太紧了。”

蕾伊被攥住胳膊翻过去躺在床上。世勋隐忍的表情跳入她眼底，她伸手揽住弟弟的脖颈，将他搂入怀里，乳尖正对她迷恋的双唇。世勋会意，张嘴含了进去，唇舌稍稍用力便吮吸到奶水。

弟弟像她的孩子，而肚子里还有弟弟的孩子，这种乱糟糟的背德关系仅是想想都能让蕾伊高潮。她扬起下巴，加重拥抱的力气。

弟弟可不正是她的孩子。俗话说长姐如母，当年第一次见到同父异母的世勋，蕾伊便如此叮嘱自己。

要保护世勋，要照顾世勋，要爱世勋、她几乎每天念叨一遍。而世勋那样好看，更何况听话又乖巧，人见人爱的地步。每逢冬天下雪，世勋总依偎在蕾伊怀里，听姐姐讲荒诞诡异的童话故事，一边悄悄嗅闻蕾伊身上的奶香味。

你说，这么好的孩子是不是应该好好呵护起来，不管是谁，若是敢碰他一根手指头那就下地狱去，不管是谁。

当蕾伊看见父亲趴在世勋身上耸动胯部，她愣在那儿，头脑一片空白，再回过神时手里有一把正在滴血的水果刀。

倍加疼爱的弟弟被亲生父亲强暴，下地狱吧，畜生，下地狱去吧。

蕾伊的理智断了线，木着脸抄起水果刀刺向父亲。她动作机械，一刀接一刀刺进身体。鲜血流满床单，世勋的身体也被染红了。蕾伊推开痛苦呻吟着的父亲，抓过床头抽纸不停擦拭世勋身上的鲜血。她力气那么大，没有被鲜血弄脏的肌肤也被擦红了。她停不下来，甚至想就这样擦干净世勋被染脏的内里。蓦地，世勋握住她的手，轻轻吻了蕾伊的额头，一双月牙似的眼睛弯起来——

“我们走吧，姐姐。”

蕾伊呆若木鸡，再眨眨眼已然痛哭流涕。她趴在弟弟胸口歇斯底里哭着，语无伦次埋怨自己没有保护好世勋，应该早点注意到父亲看世勋的奇怪眼神——

弟弟和小妈长得很像，小妈早死，父亲的爱意转移去弟弟身上，年复一年，愈加变态。

“没关系，没关系……我有姐姐就好了，只要有蕾伊就好了……”

那时世勋刚满十七，看向蕾伊的眼神却像大人，像……父亲。蕾伊的心脏突突地跳，她后知后觉意识到自己对父亲也抱有某种背德念头。她生下来就没了妈妈，父亲是她唯一的依靠，可是父亲变态般迷恋世勋，世勋却想着她自渎。

一家子变态。

后来，蕾伊和世勋撬开家里的保险柜带走所有钱逃跑了，跑去这个国家最角落的小城镇。再后来，蕾伊和世勋有了第一个孩子，第一个孩子没有了又怀上第二个孩子。不是不知道近亲生下的孩子会是什么样，但蕾伊近似偏执般坚持要生孩子——有了孩子，他们的家就是幸福的三口之家，她渴求多年的家。

“姐姐……”

世勋抬起头望向蕾伊，眼神清澈，嘴角挂着几丝奶水，蕾伊温柔地揩去那些汁液，然后啄了啄弟弟的嘴角，牵着弟弟的手一同抚摸她鼓起的肚皮。

“还剩四周勋勋就真的做爸爸了，怕吗？”

世勋摇头，“不怕，姐姐是妈妈的话。”

一句双关激得蕾伊几近高潮，她夹紧肉穴催促世勋快点再快点。弟弟便俯下身再度含住乳尖，腰部剧烈耸动着，用粗大的性器官钝重挤压可怜肉穴。

蕾伊的灵魂被挤出去，又被世勋吸吮入腹，剩下的，就是尖叫着潮吹，急喘着被精液填满。

啪嗒啪嗒，停留好几日的乌云终于拧了雨水出来。蕾伊站在阳台张望，决定还是要给世勋送伞。不能让弟弟淋雨的，会感冒会生病，弟弟会难受，她会心疼。

虽然有从家里带走的钱来支撑生活开销，但毕竟只够生活开销，他们现在有孩子了，要为孩子的将来做准备。所以世勋在附近的工厂找了份工作，三班倒，很累，如果再淋雨生病，他们两个人恐怕要焦头烂额好久。

蕾伊刚转身推开阳台门时，楼下熟悉的身影就跳进余光。

“姐姐！”

“姐姐，我买了大虾回来。”

哗啦啦，塑胶袋发出献宝般的响动。

“晚上吃虾，姐姐做红烧大虾好不好？”

在回答之前，蕾伊习惯性摸了摸隆起的肚皮。咚，咚咚，宝宝又调皮了。宝宝听见了爸爸的话，用特有的方式和爸爸打招呼。

蕾伊笑起来，俯身趴在阳台半人高的石围栏上，“好——”她的手搭在肚子上，“快上来，宝宝在等你。”

年轻的爸爸也弯起月牙眼睛冲蕾伊笑，而后停好自行车，小跑着跑上楼。

外面的雨越下越大，空气也冷，可屋子里很暖，饭菜的香气包裹着这个小小的三口之家。

一切惬意又温暖。


End file.
